Video clips are commonly made available over distribution channels such as the Internet. For example, a video clip may be submitted to content distributors such as YouTube where it is hosted and made accessible. Typically, access to the video clip is either without restriction or is limited to a select population (e.g., subscribers). In either case, a viewer who obtains access to the video clip can view the clip in its entirety. However, such a limited access control paradigm may be unsuitable for certain situations. For example, a rights holder to a video clip may only wish to make a portion of the video clip accessible to a particular audience, or make different portions of the video clip accessible to different audiences. Thus, a more flexible and sophisticated approach for controlling access to a video clip is needed.